The Old Wisheroo/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Elementary; playground) :Timmy: I'm telling you Ivan, you can't wish for youself to read other people's thoughts using yours. I've done it myself, and things had gotten out of hand. :Ivan: I could assume a suspicious Crock-Pot was making things out of control with that wish, huh? :Timmy: You've read my mind. :Ivan: I just wish I had some good advice to help me understand how other people think. (bumps into Missy) Sorry. :Missy: That's alright. Oh, hi Timmy. :Timmy: Hey Missy, how's life going for you? :Missy: Very good. Who's your friend? :Timmy: This is Ivan Prestonovich. He's from Russia. :Ivan: (shakes hands with Missy) Nice to meet you. :Missy: Pleasure's all mine. So, I couldn't help but overhearing your problem of thinking about what other people think, right? :Ivan: That's right. Anything you know that can help me? :Missy: Well, it's simple. All you have to is figure out what that person or thing's strength and weakness, study their actions and know what might happen next. :Timmy: See? Pretty simple. :Missy: I mean, it's not like you can magically wish up some mind-reading top hat. It would be better than manually reading minds yourself and then all of a sudden suffer from hearing too many thoughts or something. :(short pause) :Timmy: (slowly) Yeah... :Ivan: (sees a brown haired girl with purple eyes) And who's that? :Kristina: I'm Missy's best friend, Kristina Wilson. :Ivan: Nice to meet you too. :Timmy: I have a feeling that I've seen her somewhere outside of school. :(school bell) :Missy: Well, we'll be seeing you guys. :Ivan: See you later, Missy. Thanks for the helpful, yet weird in the end advice. (To Timmy) Of all the people you've introduced me to, you didn't tell me about her. :Timmy: One-time love interest. :Ivan: Really? What happened in the end? :Timmy: After a date to the movies, I've had the feeling that I don't want to be in a love rectangle. I've told Missy about my love for Trixie and Tootie's love for me. :Ivan: Gee, I hope you didn't get a slap in the face too hard. :Timmy: Nothing happened, actually. She took it pretty well. No temper, no heartbreak, nothing. We both agreed to be just friends from that moment on. :Ivan: Well, glad to hear that. And what did you say about seeing Kristina somewhere outside of school? :Timmy: Oh, it's just that I've actually seen her in Fairy World when me, Cosmo and Wanda went to Fairy Con. I've never noticed it before, but it came back to me just now. I wonder how she got to Fairy World? :Cosmo: Perhaps she has fairies like you and Ivan? :Timmy: Could be. :Ivan: Now come on. We're going to be late for class. ---- :(Mr. Crocker's class) :Crocker: Attention, pathetic faliures of the United States of America, today's assignment is to think of the world in other people's point-of-view. :Trixie: How is that going to help us learn more? It's probably some sort of assignment to make us feel your bitter pain that none of us care about. :Crocker: Very absurdist thinking, Miss Tang. Normally, I get offended by that kind of comment from the likes of (to Timmy and Ivan) YOU PEOPLE!! ...But hearing it from someone else makes feel anew. :Trixie: Umm... thank you? :Crocker: We only have one more minute till the bell rings. So just sit back, relax and enjoy your suffering while I get rid of this giant sprain (pulls up the left side of his pants) pimple. :(Disgusting screenshot of Crocker's knee pimple) :Students: EWW!!! :Cosmo: (in pencil form) Oh-ho! The humanity! :Wanda: (in eraser form) Cover your eyes! :(Other fairies in school supplies form turn away from seeing Crocker pop his pimple) :Crocker: C'mon. Almost... :(Bell rings; Crocker popped his pimple) :Crocker: Got it! Did you all enjoy the... :(Classroom empty, revealing that they all left before Crocker popped his pimple) :Crocker: Fine! Run along! No one cares about you all but yourselves anyway. (starts to cry) What's wrong with me!? ---- :(Ivan's bedroom) :Ivan: I don't know what's worse, the pimple or plainly just Crocker. :Neptunia: You definetly got the second thing down. :Astronov: Perhaps you should take Missy's advice and learn the strength and weakness of a person you interact. :Neptunia: Yeah, just do what I do, use a mind-switching top hat, then when the next person you talk to, their minds go inside yours. :Astronov: I'm not sure. It could be risky. :Ivan: A chance I'm willing to take. I wish for a mind-switching top hat. :(Astronov and Neptunia raised their wands; Neptunia smiles while Astronov makes a sighing look;'MIND POOF') ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!